


De Picas y Corazones

by Vicio



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicio/pseuds/Vicio
Summary: Presa del aburrimiento, Riki acepta dar un paseo con el malvado Iason.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	De Picas y Corazones

**Author's Note:**

> Si no has leído las novelas de Ai no Kusabi: Gideon, Aisha y Orphe son Blondies al igual que Iason. Cal es un furniture al igual que Daryl. Todos son personajes Canon.

**♤♡**

***

Últimamente encontraba a Riki dormido. Iason entró a la habitación y lo encontró desparramado en mitad de la cama, sin camisa, roncando suavemente. Hacía calor y el aire acondicionado no había sido encendido, por lo que Riki estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor. Esto le daba una leve apariencia de fragilidad que contrastaba con la dureza de su cuerpo de mestizo.

Iason avanzó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se quedó mirando el pecho del otro subir y bajar. Cuando estaba así, extendido a sus anchas en posiciones nada elegantes, el mestizo se veía tan cómodo y a gusto que Iason casi disfrutaba verlo.

Pero eran las 6 de la tarde y Riki aún no almorzaba. Iason lo llamó.

“Riki.”

El mestizo siguió roncando.

“Riki.”

Iason frunció el ceño. Extendió la mano y sacudió a Riki suavemente por el hombro. Este gruñó en respuesta.

“No has comido.”

“Mmm.” Se quejó Riki.

“Si estás enfermo, dímelo.”

“Mm.”

“El fin de semana se llevará a cabo un evento de bienvenida a los miembros de la Mancomunidad. Se espera de mí que asista.”

Riki oía a Iason entre sueños, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Si tenía que largarse o trabajar hasta tarde o viajar, no le importaba. No era asunto suyo. Como fuera, Iason siguió. Su voz era como un taladro abriéndole un agujero en su bóveda craneal.

“Vendrán a instalar un nuevo juego de luces. Necesito que estés fuera del apartamento.”

Con eso, Riki medio se espabiló. Desenterró la cara de la almohada y miró a Iason con desprecio y los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir.

“¿Qué significa eso?”

“¿Por qué no has comido?”

Iason no cedió un ápice. Su cara era totalmente falta de expresión. Riki se puso más serio todavía. Después de mantener un largo contacto visual con Iason y decidir que no valía la pena seguir la conversación, Riki volvió a hundirse en su almohada.

“No fastidies.”

Con eso, Riki sintió que Iason se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Se quedó esperando por si oía el sonido característico de la puerta principal de alta tecnología, pero no fue así.

Intentó volverse a quedar dormido y no pudo. _Maldito Iason_ , pensó.

Riki se levantó después de un rato y fue hasta la sala. Cal organizaba una estantería con los vinos más costosos. Pero Iason no estaba.

“Amo Riki. ¿Desea que su almuerzo sea servido ahora?”

“¿Dónde está Iason?”

“El amo Iason se encuentra en su habitación privada.”

Sin molestarse en dar las gracias, Riki se dio la vuelta antipáticamente y se marchó. Tal como Iason hacía, Riki entró en la habitación de Iason sin anunciarse. Lo encontró pasando las páginas de la pantalla holográfica del tocador. Se detuvo ante la presencia de Riki, pero no lo miró y poco después, reanudó su tarea como si nada.

Riki avanzó y se sentó en la cama. Esta cama era incluso más grande que la suya. A veces, sin que Iason lo supiera, aunque seguramente sí lo sabía, Riki tomaba la siesta allí también. Le gustaba dormir en todas partes porque todo en ese lugar era jodidamente cómodo, hasta los sofás. Iason nunca le había reprochado nada de eso. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Iason casi nunca le increpaba nada si lo hacía en privado.

Riki vio a Iason digitar unos comandos en una consola y pronunciar un código varias veces. En otras circunstancias, Riki no perdería el tiempo mirando a Iason, pero la verdad es que pasar la mayor parte del día solo y encerrado, le aburría muchísimo. Al menos ver el pelo prolijo de Iason ondear con sus movimientos era mejor que mirar hacia el techo.

Iason contempló el reflejo de Riki en el metal brillante de la consola.

“Si estás enfermo, dímelo,” repitió Iason.

Riki casi rueda los ojos.

“¿De qué voy a enfermarme? No se cuela un puto protozoario dentro de esta jaula. Todo es limpio y mierdoso.”

“Tal vez si salieras de vez en cuando, te sería más sencillo sobrellevar el aburrimiento.”

Riki hizo una mueca.

“Allí afuera están todos esos niños. Es difícil no golpearlos, ¿sabes?”

“Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?”

Riki se rio con cinismo.

“¿Que qué quiero hacer?” Una sonrisa burlona. Riki se acostó en la cama del todo. “Quiero drogarme y ponerme tan borracho que se me olvide hasta el nombre.”

“¿Y por qué sería eso?”

“Quiero salir de paseo por Midas y darme una vuelta en motocicleta por los barrios bajos a toda velocidad.”

“Esa es una irresponsabilidad.” Dijo Iason con tono sardónico. “Podemos dar un paseo juntos si es lo que deseas.”

Tal vez esperando una respuesta diferente, Iason se sorprendió cuando Riki de hecho se levantó y le preguntó:

“¿Y a dónde?”

“Podemos dar un paseo por el Condado. Hay partes de Eos que no conoces todavía.”

_¿El Condado?_ Riki había creído escuchar algo parecido de boca de algunas mascotas. Si no estaba equivocado, era un sitio repleto de lugares de comercio y sitios de lujo. Las mascotas iban allí para comprar cosas. Aunque Riki no tenía interés por nada de eso, de alguna forma le entusiasmaba poder visitar un lugar diferente aunque fuera con Iason.

“Vale.” Aceptó Riki y salió de la habitación. Iason levantó las cejas. Había hecho la propuesta medio en broma para burlarse de Riki. Pero había resultado de alguna forma.

_Así de aburrido estás, ¿eh?_ Iason sacudió la cabeza y siguió digitando comandos en la consola.

***

Un día antes de que Iason partiera al evento de bienvenida, justo el día en que vinieron a cambiar las luces, llegó a la hora acordada para recoger a Riki. Este estaba ya vestido leyendo en su placa de datos desde el sofá. No quería que se notara su entusiasmo porque se avergonzaba de su masoquismo, así que no levantó la mirada al notar la presencia de Iason, hasta que este le habló.

“Ponte lentes oscuros. Hoy la radiación está muy alta.” Dijo Iason. Cal, el furniture, se apresuró a alcanzarle los lentes a Riki mientras saludaba.

“Buenas tardes, Amo.”

Tomó el abrigo de Iason rápidamente y le alcanzó una capa de verano. Iason empezó a quitarse los guantes y los ornamentos. Quería verse menos formal. De igual manera que Riki, se puso lentes. Y después, para sorpresa de este, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta.

“Si hace tanto calor, mejor dejo la chaqueta.” Dijo Riki.

“El clima es inestable en esta temporada. Cámbiate a un suéter doble faz. No sabemos si estará frío más tarde.”

Ese suéter era lo único de color blanco que Riki tenía. Se aclimataba dependiendo de la temperatura para ser cálido o fresco. Riki se desvistió y vistió rápido. Iason ya lo esperaba en el rellano de las escaleras que conducían al elevador gravitacional.

La dicha duró hasta que Iason le puso la correa.

“Protocolo.” Dijo terminantemente. Riki torció la boca pero no protestó.

Llegaron a un aparcadero de autos cápsula. Allí se solicitó un reconocimiento biométrico. Un láser color violeta escaneó la retina del ojo derecho de Iason y la huella dactilar de su dedo índice. De pronto, tomó a Riki del brazo y lo hizo hacer lo mismo. La puerta del auto se abrió.

Riki se subió primero sin esperar a Iason.

Ese era un auto automático por lo que Iason se sentó junto a Riki en el asiento trasero. La cabina delantera contenía los circuitos del vehículo. Iason ingresó una clave y pasó una tarjeta personal de color anaranjado. Enseguida, la luz de la pantalla se puso verde y la puerta se cerró. Sintió como se elevaba el coche y emprendía el vuelo.

“Tu vacuna está retrasada.”

Riki, que había estado mirando por la ventana, se volvió hacia Iason. Este tenía un teléfono en la mano.

“¿Cuál vacuna?”

“La de la peste rábica.”

“Esa me la pusiste hace poco.”

“Esa fue un refuerzo. Pasado el fin de semana debemos ir al Centro médico.’

Riki no dijo nada y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana. Pero se quedó pensando.

“¿No podré bajar del auto entonces?” preguntó.

“Aún no expira realmente. Pero por el escaneo anterior se me ha notificado como recordatorio.” Iason enseñó su teléfono.

Riki se relajó. Sí deseaba ver el Condado. ¿Por qué Iason nunca lo había invitado? Tal vez porque siempre estaba ocupado o porque era realmente molesto para él tener que hacerlo. Como fuera, el cambio de luces del apartamento daba la excusa perfecta y Riki estaba algo así como contento por su excursión fuera del apartamento y los salones de mascota. La posibilidad de ver algo diferente y estar al aire libre era muy emocionante dentro de lo que cabía.

Pronto, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. Un enorme espejo de agua apareció, cruzado por un puente increíble. Era magnífico. Riki se pegó al vidrio de la ventana.

“Este es un lugar de conservación natural. El punto de bajada real se encuentra varios kilómetros más allá. Las mascotas comunes son flojas y desfallecerían de caminar tanto. Pero como tú eres un mestizo, tendrás la posibilidad hacerlo. Debo advertirte que la gravedad es ligeramente más opresiva aquí. No hagas ningún sobreesfuerzo cuando estés fuera del auto.”

Como habiendo calculado hasta los segundos, apenas Iason terminó su explicación, el auto aéreo se detuvo y descendió. Las puertas se abrieron.

De inmediato, el viento golpeó la cara de Riki. Fue una sensación magnífica, como si hubiera más oxígeno disponible. Riki se bajó del auto al instante y se cayó al suelo como si alguien lo hubiera pisado con una bota gigante.

Iason a sus espaldas se rio cruelmente.

“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó Riki. Por alguna razón le costaba moverse. Se sentía pesado y torpe. Miró a Iason hacia arriba. Este lo levantó de un brusco tirón por los brazos y lo sujetó hasta que Riki pareció reganar el control de su cuerpo.

“La gravedad es natural aquí.”

“Demencial,” dijo Riki. “O sea, muy natural y eso.”

Iason asintió.

“Te soltaré.”

“Vale,” dijo Riki con convicción, pero tan pronto Iason lo hizo, volvió a perder el equilibrio. “Maldita sea.”

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Como si me hubiera caído encima un Blondie” bromeó Riki. Se sentó en el suelo y extendió las piernas. Cuando pudo levantar las manos admiró que sus palmas estaban llenas de tierra. Vio como Iason se movía con facilidad y lo esperaba más adelante.

Riki ni siquiera necesitó preguntarse cómo era eso posible. Pero incapaz de regalar la batalla, se arrastró como pudo hasta el lado de Iason.

Iason extendió un brazo en dirección al barranco unos metros más adelante de ellos.

“La vista desde allí es magnífica. Si es que puedes llegar, claro.” Dijo Iason. Riki frunció el ceño. “¿Quieres que te ayude?”

Riki pareció pensarlo un momento. Era obvio que Iason se estaba riendo a sus expensas. De nuevo, la respuesta fue contraria a la que el Blondie esperaba. En lugar de arremeter con agravios, Riki cedía.

“Ponme de pie.”

Iason lo hizo. Riki se sostuvo de él con fuerza. La cabeza que se le iba a todas partes acabó sobre el pecho de Iason.

“¿Alguna vez se ha muerto alguien aquí?”

“Sí.”

Riki tragó duro. No pudo discernir por la expresión vacía de Iason si se trataba de una broma o no. Decidió no preguntar más. Iason en un capricho, le acarició el pelo distraídamente. Obviamente se estaba aprovechando. Anteriormente el único que podía tocarlo así y salirse con la suya, había sido Guy. Guy ya no estaba. A Guy le hubiera gustado ver esto también.

La mano de Iason interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le levantó el rostro y lo besó. A veces se besaban antes de tener sexo, pero casi nunca si no estaba relacionado. No tenía sentido. ¿Qué significaban los besos? En los barrios bajos era deseo y posesión. Rara vez una muestra de cariño. Seguramente en Eos era lo mismo. Solo que cuando Iason lo besaba despacio, parecía que significara algo más.

Riki se dejaba. Era agradable. La boca de Iason se sentía como la de un ser humano de verdad. Y en ese momento en particular disfrutó del gesto. Quería ser besado. Por un largo rato. Solo que los besos de Iason eran generalmente cortos. Riki gruñó cuando Iason se apartó. Era la primera vez que quería hacer eso con él, desde el corazón, y se lo estaban negando.

De todas formas, no iba a pedir nada. Se sentía un perdedor por tener esa clase de deseos, sobretodo en mitad de un momento que debía estar aprovechando al máximo. Riki prefirió hacerse el desentendido e intentó avanzar hacia el barranco. Poco a poco, logró coordinar sus pasos después de caerse varias veces hasta que finalmente llegaron.

La vista que había prometido ser maravillosa, no dejaba nada que desear. Riki contuvo la respiración cuando vio la extensión del lago con la vegetación rodeándola. Debieron pasar como diez minutos en que estuvo observando cada detalle. Y entonces fue consciente de a quien tenía a su lado. Tal vez había sido el hecho de recordar a Guy, pero la idea de un beso volvió a metérsele en la mente. Ese no era Guy, era Iason. Pero servía igual. El bastardo también podía darle unos buenos besos. Solo que Riki por lo general nunca pedía nada.

Riki se aclaró la garganta. Iason siguió mirando hacia el horizonte.

De pronto, Riki extendió la mano y apretó el antebrazo de Iason. Este lo miró sin decir una palabra como esperando una pregunta o una reacción.

Riki tragó saliva y lo miró. Luego cortó el contacto visual.

“Te lo pido porque no hay nadie más,” dijo Riki. Con dificultad y duda se pegó más a Iason mientras este lo miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Puso ambas manos al lado del cuello del Blondie para que bajara la cabeza y se inclinó hacia arriba. Pero Iason se quedó ahí quieto e inamovible.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó el Blondie con frialdad. Enarcó una ceja. De pronto, Riki perdió la paciencia.

“Qué me beses, coño. Quiero que me beses.”

Iason se quedó como pensando. Riki se ruborizó todo, tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia. Estaba a punto de soltar a Iason cuando este, tomándole el mentón entre los dedos, le plantó un beso sobre los labios. Esta vez, Riki cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz como aliviado. No esperó a que Iason marcara la pauta sino que prácticamente se le arrojó encima y le metió la lengua, besándolo como hacía mucho no besaba a nadie. Sí quería eso. Quería eso mucho. Quería una lengua caliente dentro de su boca y ser tocado y mimado y follado.

Iason por su parte permaneció tranquilo. Mientras Riki se le colgaba y profundizaba el beso. Era algo nuevo para él y sintió una especie de vago hormigueo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a no ser quien dominara en la relación. No le gustaba. Pero era interesante ver a Riki actuar por su cuenta, tan ensimismado en el encuentro que se dejó acariciar el trasero sin protestar y de hecho pidió que se lo apretara.

Pero a pesar de la agradable sensación, Iason impidió que Riki perdiera demasiado pronto el control; así que, con austeridad, agarró las manos de Riki y las desenredó de su cabello rubio y lo apartó. Riki ya estaba agitado. Su cuerpo hipersensible retrocedió cuando pareció caer en cuenta de su actitud. Se señaló a sí mismo titubeante.

“Yo…” farfulló. “Sigamos”

Riki avanzó con pasos vacilantes sin mencionar más al respecto. Pero entonces se sostuvo de la muñeca de Iason.

***

Como hiciera alguna vez llevándose al Blondie a un motel, Riki lo condujo hasta el asiento trasero del auto aéreo que estaba desactivado. Allí Iason se sentó a su lado esperando por su siguiente jugada.

Riki cerró la puerta. Los vidrios eran tintados y no se vería nada desde fuera.

Pero a pesar del obvio calor en la zona sur, Riki no era capaz de pedir lo que deseaba.

“¿Volveremos a casa?” preguntó Iason con esa sonrisita de doble sentido suya.

“No,” contestó Riki.

“Creí que querías dar un paseo,” dijo Iason con tranquilidad.

“Ya. La naturaleza me pone. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?”

Riki se maldijo en silencio. Se había convertido en un adicto al sexo. Y estaba arruinando su propia fracción de artificial libertad pidiendo ser montado.

“¿Y estás proponiendo que te lo haga en el auto?” continuó Iason.

“Ajá.”

Iason sonrió de medio lado. Riki pensó que le diría que no, pero entonces el Blondie se quitó los lentes.

“Súbete” dijo Iason señalándose las piernas con un gesto. Riki sin esperar más, le hizo caso. Se sentó encima de él y se bajó los pantalones mientras sentía que Iason se acomodaba para él.

Fue muy placentero cuando comenzó a penetrarlo. De inmediato Riki gimió y osciló sobre el otro.

“Mételo” dijo ahogado. “Rápido.”

“Qué lascivo, Riki” dijo Iason hundiéndose más. Nunca había tomado a Riki en esa posición. “Esto es nuevo.”

“Cálla… te.”

En respuesta a la agradable sensación, el desbocado mestizo gimió. Y comenzó a darse placer él solo. Iason muy tranquilamente le acarició la espalda hasta que la respiración de Riki se quebró y comenzó a gritar. Entonces Iason le jaló el cabello para llevarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Besó a Riki en la oreja advirtiéndole que se estaba comportando como un sin vergüenza y después lo hizo morder su propia ropa interior para mantenerlo callado.

Así, Iason lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a marcar él mismo el ritmo. De no haber estado amordazado, Riki hubiera estado gritando de placer. Le estaban dando tan duro que la piel de los dos chocaba ruidosamente donde se encontraba, Riki subía y bajaba sin control.

“Sí” suspiró en medio de otras palabras inteligibles. “Sí, sí, sí, _sí_.”

Cuando comenzó a sentir diferente, en el valle de un éxtasis inminente, la velocidad aumentó. Aumentó hasta que el cuerpo de Riki quedó a la merced de su placer. No le importaba ser un ninfómano descarado. Mientras Iason lo penetraba por detrás, él se masturbaba con ansias. Cuando Riki se iba a venir, Iason hizo más lentas sus embestidas, prolongando el orgasmo del otro y haciéndolo más intenso. Con cada estocada, Riki sentía que estallaba una oleada de placer en su vientre. Gritó con su ropa interior dentro de la boca. Se le saltaron unas lágrimas de dicha mientras sonreía. La saliva le escurrió por la barbilla y entendía que debía estar dando una imagen penosa de sí mismo, pero sinceramente se sentía tan bien, que no le importaba parecer un animal caliente.

Se vino con Iason metido hasta la base. Apretándolo en lo que la contracción de sus músculos iba y venía.

Demoró en recuperarse de su estado. Cuando Iason le sacó lo que tenía dentro de la boca, Riki tuvo una arcada. Vio su mano untada de semen. Miró a Iason de reojo, quien se veía muy satisfecho.

Nunca habían cogido así. Y menos en un auto. Riki no sabía qué decir. Había sido todo su culpa esta vez.

Riki trató de apartarse, pero Iason no se lo permitió. Abrazó a Riki por la espalda y de esa forma lo tuvo hasta que él mismo tuvo suficiente.

***

Cuando salieron del auto, había llegado el atardecer. Caminaron por un sendero despacio, Riki sintiendo que la gravedad ya no era un problema tan grande. Había tenido que usar sus pantalones sin nada por debajo y se sentía extraño. En su mente era evidente que acababa de tener sexo, todo sudado y ruborizado. Iason había tratado de acomodarle el cabello en vano.

“Quédate así,” le dijo.

Riki miró hacia Iason. Este estaba impecable como siempre. Pero lo que lo desestabilizó fue su pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Riki sintió como si hubiera perdido una pelea. Por el resto del camino se mantuvo enfurruñado, aunque le fue difícil mantenerse de la misma forma al alcanzar el portal que llevaba al Condado.

Iason volvió a ponerle su correa y Riki ni siquiera lo notó. Allí estaba frente a sus ojos un lugar maravilloso y vivaz lleno de tiendas y establecimientos de comercio.

En el portal se requirió de la identificación nuevamente. Iason pasó primero y Riki vio como las personas a su alrededor saludaban con deferencia en inclinaciones y reverencias. A diferencia del paisaje anterior, este estaba atestado de gente. Curiosamente nadie pareció reparar en el hecho de que Riki fuera un mestizo. Con eso, siguió caminando junto a Iason.

Riki se detuvo frente a una vitrina que exhibía unos artilugios de extraña apariencia que parecían antiguos y modernos a la vez. Uno tenía unas esferas que se movían solas por el movimiento de las anteriores en un circuito interminable. Iason se había detenido a una cierta distancia con la correa, permitiendo que Riki explorara por su cuenta.

¿De verdad era esto un lugar para las mascotas? Riki habría esperado ver ropas y joyas y cosas así. Como leyendo su mente, Iason procedió a explicarse.

“Normalmente las mascotas se restringen a un solo sitio. Ese de allá,” dijo señalando con su mano extendida un punto incierto. “El distrito de la moda. Pero hay mucho más. Este lugar es, por ejemplo, muy recorrido por coleccionistas.”

“¿Coleccionistas?”

“Sí. Coleccionistas de tesoros blancos. Muchos están avaluados en una pequeña fortuna.”

“¿O sea que esto es como el mercado negro pero en blanco?”

“Puede decirse que sí.”

Siguieron avanzando. Riki reconoció una tienda en específico. Esta vendía armas antiguas como arcos y ballestas. Sus diseños eran espectaculares y evocaban recuerdos sobre las historias que a veces leía. Por naturaleza, Riki no era muy curioso, pero estas cosas probaban llamar su atención.

Iason pareció encontrar divertido que Riki se quedara viendo una escopeta de cañón corto.

“Ni siquiera lo pienses.”

“¿Qué?”

Riki se dio la vuelta. Iason tenía sus ojos azules en él. Siempre estaba tan serio o con su sonrisa de medio lado que a Riki le daba escalofríos, pero esta vez Iason se veía relajado.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Riki.

“Un artefacto para aniquilar mascotas.”

Riki frunció el ceño por lo ridículo que eso sonaba. Especialmente porque Iason lo había dicho muy tranquilo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Varias veces lo había oído bromear con Raoul de esa misma forma, diciendo cualquier cosa disparatada, totalmente serio mientras el otro Blondie se iba cabreando gradualmente.

“Qué tontería,” dijo Riki. Aunque sintió que se intimidaba un poco. ¿Era una amenaza? “En serio, ¿qué es?”

“Un arma antigua.”

“Las mascotas no existían en la antigüedad.”

“¿Y cómo puedes saber eso tú?”

Riki se removió.

“No salen en los mitos que he leído.”

“Bueno, son mitos después de todo. Historias ficticias inventadas por alguien.”

“Deja de tratarme como a un idiota, Iason. Sé que estás burlándote de mí.”

Iason permaneció serio. Riki había tenido suficiente de esa tienda. Quería explorar otra diferente. Estuvieron de aquí allá. Iason con una demostración de paciencia increíble dejó que Riki se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo andando por ahí.

En ese sentido Iason se parecía a Guy. Ambos eran tranquilos y conservados mientras que Riki era una explosión andante. La comparación hizo que Riki se mordiera el labio en arrepentimiento. Secretamente siempre estaba comparando a Iason con Guy. Pero la verdad es que no había punto de comparación. Guy era su ex pareja, Iason era su captor.

Aunque en ese momento a Riki le daba más la impresión que era él quien estaba paseando a Iason, arrastrándolo por todo el Condado.

Esta vez se detuvieron frente a una especie de bar elegante. Pero Riki al ver que dentro había muchos aristócratas, retrocedió.

“Mejor no,” dijo.

Una voz conocida llegó hasta sus oídos.

“Iason.”

Era el maldito de Raoul. A Riki se le pusieron de punta los pelos de la nuca. Intentó alejarse, pero la correa se lo impidió. Iason se había detenido.

“Raoul.”

La voz de Raoul, que había sido amistosa, se descompuso cuando vio a Riki.

“Ah. Has traído a tu mono.” Comentó decepcionado.

Riki, que les estaba dando la espalda a los Blondies, se quedó ahí estático rezando porque el encuentro terminara rápido. Tampoco se le había pasado por alto que Raoul se hubiera referido a él como ‘mono’.

“¿Lo estás sacando a pasear?” preguntó Raoul. “Se ve bastante desgastado ya…”

Iason sonrió e ignoró lo anterior.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Raoul?”

“¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? Odias este lugar.”

“Estiraba las piernas.”

Raoul hizo un sonido como de incredulidad, luego añadió:

“¿Por qué no pasas? Tomémonos algo.” La expresión de Raoul se endureció cuando vio que Iason miraba a Riki de reojo en un gesto que, aunque finamente sutil, no se le pasó por alto. “Tu mono puede esperar aquí fuera.”

“Pobrecillo, Raoul. Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo físico ya. Merece un descanso.” Iason habló con doble sentido. Riki se encogió en su sitio.

“Eres muy desagradable, Iason. ¿Lo sabías?”

“¿Pero no es esa tu mascota?” preguntó Iason mirando dentro del bar. Raoul se dio la vuelta para ver en su misma dirección. Azorado, dio una explicación rápida para la joven mascota que esperaba a su amo sobre un puff, atada a una estructura

“Sí. Es Adya. Y es una Inx de la Academia. No un sucio mestizo.”

“Riki puede escucharte, Raoul. Lastimarás sus sentimientos.”

Riki sintió ganas de golpear a ambos hombres. Su cara se puso roja y apretó los puños. El maldito de Iason estaba pasando el momento de su vida haciendo bromas a costa suya. Sintió que tiraban de su correa y Riki pensó que nunca debió aceptar haber venido hasta allí con Iason. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

***

Subieron por unas escaleras aterciopeladas. El lugar entero olía como a madera fina. Un olor penetrante que hacía que a Riki le picara la nariz. Era ciertamente un establecimiento muy espectacular. Riki se distrajo mirándolo todo con atención hasta que llegaron a un habitáculo privado.

Raoul había llevado a su mascota también. La chica temblaba de miedo por la presencia de Riki y se quedó congelada allí.

“Ve allá,” dijo Raoul a Adya indicando unos puffs en torno a una mesa. Pero la chica estaba tan aterrorizada que no se movió. Raoul chasqueó los dedos. La mascota temblaba.

Por el fuerte olor, Riki estornudó sin poder evitarlo. Adya lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se orinó encima.

Se escuchó una conmoción. No ayudaba que los Blondies fueran presencias que llamaran tanto la atención. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta. La mirada de Raoul se hizo grave. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el creciente charco amarillo a los pies de su mascota.

“Vaya,” musitó Gideon que en ese momento aparecía en escena. Aplaudió con burla ante la imagen de la mascota que se había tirado ya a los pies de Raoul a suplicar.

Riki no supo que hacer. Miró a Iason de soslayo. Y este lo miró de vuelta con una ceja levantada. Parecía tan falto de palabras como el mismo Riki.

“Esto es algo muy vergonzoso.” Esta vez habló Aisha. Observó el desastre y se cubrió la boca y la nariz con un gesto afectado y elegante del dorso de su mano.

Todos hicieron su parte comentando la situación hasta que repararon en Riki. Orphe también estaba allí.

“Hablando de desgracias,” dijo.

“Acabo de vomitar el almuerzo.”

“Cuanto suma uno más uno. Catástrofe.”

Riki evitó sus miradas. Sintió que Iason se le acercaba y le quitaba la correa.

“Ve a sentarte,” le dijo.

En ese momento, un encargado de la limpieza apareció y desapareció el charco de manera impecable en segundos. La mascota fue encadenada a una pared sin posibilidad de sentarse. Humillada con su corta falda humedecida de orina, sollozó suavemente.

Riki tenía el corazón acelerado. Seguramente Iason lo castigaría más tarde. Tratando de no pensar mucho en eso, Riki escapó y se sentó distraídamente a la mesa como le habían ordenado. No había notado las otras tres mascotas aterrorizadas sobre los puff, aplastadas contra la pared, alrededor de él.

Una sombra se cernió sobre Riki. Este levantó la vista y se encontró con la expresión dura de Aisha.

“Tu lugar es allá,” señaló los puff para mascotas a unos metros de la mesa. Riki volteó a ver y las mascotas se revolvieron incómodas.

Sin embargo, Riki se levantó.

“Espera un momento,” dijo Gideon sonriendo con malicia.

Riki se detuvo en mitad de su acción. Vio que Gideon se acercaba.

“Déjalo quedarse, Aisha.” Continuó.

Aisha se volvió hacia el otro Blondie como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

“¿Qué estas dicien...?”

“Déjalo quedarse. Quiero ver si es tan listo como lo pintan. Llámalo un capricho.”

“Has perdido la cabeza.”

Riki volvió a sentarse, confundido. Su boca se secó y sus pupilas se encogieron como en preparación para la fuga. Iason se había ido a acompañar a Raoul a cambiarse los zapatos y había dejado ahí a Riki solo a la merced de los otros Blondies.

Absolutamente indignado, Orphe se apartó. Dijo que era un insulto y, tomando a su mascota, se marchó. Aisha arremetió contra Gideon una y otra vez, pero este hizo oídos sordos y se sentó frente a Riki de igual forma.

“Muéstrame si has aprendido algo de tu amo Iason.”

Con eso, Gideon sacó un mazo de cartas del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

***

Iason acompañó a Raoul a cambiarse los zapatos.

“Tu mascota una vez más me deja en vergüenza.” Dijo.

“Fue la tuya quien exhibió un comportamiento inapropiado.”

“Deja de defender esa cosa. Casi parece que te importa.”

“Sí me importa.”

Raoul se volvió desconcertado hacia Iason. Este se soltó el cabello.

“Mejor te cambias todo” dijo con seriedad. “Hueles terriblemente.”

Y con eso, Iason salió de la habitación. Al llegar a la mesa privada que Raoul había reservado, se encontró que Gideon estaba frente a Riki y entre ellos, sobre la mesa, había un reguero de cartas.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Iason.

Gideon lo miró.

“Tu mascota sabe jugar a las cartas.”

Iason miró a Riki. Riki se estremeció con la crueldad de esos ojos azules. Había ganado una partida contra Gideon en un juego de cartas que había aprendido mientras trabajaba como mensajero para Katze. A los clientes importantes les gustaba imbuirse en una que otra partida.

Como Iason era el supervisor del Mercado Negro, sabía jugar también. Por lo que Gideon se había preguntado si Riki habría adquirido esta capacidad en algún punto de su relación.

Por modales, se esperaba que Riki fuera modesto y dejara ganar a su superior. Pero había aplastado a Gideon con facilidad. Ahora, sin embargo, Riki miraba a Iason con culpa ante el hielo de su cara y expresión.

Eso era malo.

La cena transcurrió sin que a Riki lo corrieran de la mesa. Gideon, aparentemente fascinado con él, lo hizo probar un montón de platillos. Cada vez, se volteaba en dirección a Iason solicitando permiso y este solo le restaba importancia al asunto con un movimiento despreocupado de la mano, mientras charlaba con Raoul y Aisha.

En el fondo, las otras mascotas apretaban los dientes muertas de envidia.

***

Al fin, la excursión acabó. Riki corrió hacia su habitación de inmediato al llegar a casa y se tiró en plancha sobre la cama. Ya era tarde.

Generalmente, si Iason no se lo follaba, se marchaba sin más. Pero entonces escuchó que entraba a su habitación. El trasero de Riki se contrajo con anticipación.

Iason se sentó sobre la cama. Hizo algunos movimientos y el ruido como de plástico llegó hasta los oídos de Riki.

Riki se enderezó y echó un vistazo. Contuvo el aliento a pesar de sí mismo. Iason le estaba tendiendo un mazo de cartas nuevo.

“¿Qué?” Riki dudó.

“¿Lo quieres o no?”

Riki tomó el mazo de cartas.

“¿Me lo estás regalando?”

Iason arqueó una ceja.

“¿Acaso me has oído decir que debes pagarme por él?”

Riki pensó en las interminables sesiones de sexo en que acababa hecho polvo, como una especie de pago, pero decidió callarse. Quitó el plástico transparente de las cartas y las empezó a mirar. Estaban decoradas con motivos dorados y negros, muy elegantes y bonitas. Aunque cualquier tipo de carta hubiera estado bien. De todas formas, Riki no tenía con quien jugar así que en realidad era un regalo tonto. Pero era un buen gesto, supuso. Y le gustó mucho.

De pronto, Iason se quitó las botas y se subió del todo a la cama, despreocupadamente. Riki lo miró boquiabierto.

“Reparte,” le dijo. “Si me ganas, te llevaré conmigo a mi próxima reunión en el Mercado Negro.”

El corazón de Riki palpitó con más fuerza. Se acomodó y habló con renovada fortaleza.

“Si te gano, me llevarás contigo a tu próxima reunión en el Mercado Negro. SIN correa.”

Iason hizo una pausa y luego asintió.

“Sin correa.”

Riki empezó a revolver las cartas.


End file.
